The Mask of Joker
by tardy-apple
Summary: After the war, Harry was sent to Gotham to escape from Death Eaters. There he met someone long thought to be dead... Sirius did not die
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I own neither Batman nor Harry Potter. They belong to their respective creator.

(A/N: got the idea from a oneshot Why So Sirius by Don't Riddle The Riddler)

The Mask of Joker

Prologue

''We'll be arriving shortly, Lord Black.''

The soft yet slightly sultry voice of the stewardess drew Harry out of his musing. He nodded to the woman and had to refrain himself from cringing visibly as she sent a flirtatious smile at him. He was barely eighteen for merlin's sake!

Harry Potter, now Black, leaned back into his seat and waited patiently for the plane to finally land.

It had been half a year since the dreadfull final battle againts Voldemort, the darkest and strongest Dark Lord in the history of dark lords. He was a horrible man. _'No', _Harry thought, shaking his head slightly, _'he was less of a man than he was a monster.' _

Voldemort was a monster for only a monster that would dare to severe their own soul to gain immortality.

But as he recalled back his final confrontation with him, he saw the shadow of a man suffering beneath it all. The one with a great mind that could change the world for the better. The one that had he been showered with love and compassion would had been the greatest wizard of all time.

Harry felt horrible in having force to kill Voldemort, it was not in his nature to kill, no matter how much he hates Voldemort. But now, as he stared out from the little window, he come to a realisation that perhaps in killing him he had giving Voldermort, Tom Marvolo Riddle, the salvation that he deserved.

Harry closed his eyes, weariness finally caught up to him.

The Wizarding World had suffer greatly from the second battle with Voldemort and his band of Death Eaters. They had won the war but Harry knew no one trully won for both side had suffer. Harry had tried to help the Wizarding World recover for even if they had turned on him once, it was still his world and they are still his people.

The Ministry of Magic, now led by Kingsley Shakelbolt had been brought down and built back from the ground up. Even if the ministry is now better than before, Kingsley believe there's still Death Eaters among them and had sent Harry away to keep him safe from vengeanful Death Eaters.

And so, here he was, on the plane ride to Gotham, in what was suppose to be a political visit. He was a Lord now, for both the Potter and Black family, might as well learn the trait of being one. He was still unsure about this place, Gotham. It was Luna's idea and from what he had learn over the year of spending time with the blonde girl is that you do as she told you.

As Harry got out from the plane, he was not surprise to see a sleek black limousine waiting for him. After his defeat of Voldermort and the subsequent sharing power and knowledge with Dumbledore, Harry was now considered as the most powerful wizard of all time. His status now was even greater that from when he was the boy-who-live, even greater than the Ministry of Magic.

It was weird accepting the respect they had never given him before, but over time he had learn to live with it. Doesn't mean that he liked it, but once the Wizarding World starts to praise you for great things, they will keep on praising you until the moment you turn dark.

Harry narrowed his eyes at that train of thought. They had turned their back on him once, what's to say they won't do it again?

He looked out out the window, trying hard to steer off from the depressing thought. He stare blankly, not really noticing the surrounding buildings. The limo come to a stop in front of a hotel, Noir et Blanc', and Harry couldn't help the smirk that form on his lips.

_'Black and White? Quite the irony,'_ he thought to himself bitterly. He shook his head slightly before coming into the hotel's lobby. Hopefully his stay in Gotham would not be as chaotic as back home.

So what do you think? Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the late update, too many things been going on and the lack of internet access is killing me. Anyway, here's the new chapter. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Batman belong to their respective creators.

(A/N: This is the edited version. I fixed whatever mistake that I could get my hands on. I apologies for the mistakes and thanks for pointing them out to me.)

Chapter 2

Bruce Wayne, the CEO of Wayne Industries, the wealthiest man in all of Gotham as well as the most eligible bachelor of Gotham, made his way out of his office. He was done for the day as Bruce Wayne. But come night time, another will take his place. His alter ego, Batman.

''Don't forget about your meeting with that British Ambassador, Lord Black,'' remained his secretary. She was a fine woman, working for him for the sake of Gotham and not for being with him. It was way he hired her in the first place.

''I won't. See you tomorrow, Miss Witlock,'' said Bruce as he bid her a goodbye. She replied in kind.

As he drove back to Wayne Mansion, he mentally gathered all the known information regarding one Harry Black. He was a Lord, that much he knew, and to be one was not easy. Also, this Lord Black had received a special reward from the British Prime Minister. Even the Queen of England acknowledged him, a high achievement to have. But other than that, he knew no more. Not even a hint of how the man looked like. It was a little suspicious.

''Welcome back, Master Bruce,'' greeted his butler, Alfred as he entered his mansion.

''Hello Alfred,'' Bruce greeted back. He took out his uncomfortable black jacket and loosened his tie.

''What time is my meeting with Lord Black?'' asked Bruce as he made his way to the living room to catch up on the news.

_''Yet again, the clown menace known as Joker wreaks havoc among Gotham...''_

Bruce sighed heavily as he listens half-heartedly to the news. No matter how many times he put Joker in Arkham, he would always find a way out. He clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white.

''It's at 6.30 this evening, Master Bruce,'' said Alfred, effectively getting Bruce away from his most destructive thought.

Bruce took note of the time. ''Hm, perhaps I should get ready.''

His butler nodded. Whether or not he notices the dark thoughts that clouded his master's mind, he did not mention it.

Harry waited patiently for the arrival of Bruce Wayne, the owner of Wayne Industries. He had heard rumours of the man the very moment he entered the gate of Gotham. But those were just rumors and Harry, being who he was, was no stranger to them. And so he kept to himself his own view of Bruce Wayne, until he met the man in person.

As he sat silently, sipping his Earl Grey tea, a handsome young man in a sleek, black Armani suit came towards him being led by a waiter. His face held the slightest sign of confusion and what he assumed as wariness when his eyes met Harry, but it quickly turned into a charming smile.

_'He's good,' _thought Harry as he noted the man seamless acting skill. Had he not been paying close attention to the man, he would not have realized the change. He knew right then and there that Bruce Wayne was a man not to be mess with.

''Mr. Wayne, I presume?'' said Harry getting up to shake the man's hand. It was callous and hard, with the small traces of scare, not at all the type of hand that belongs to a man of his status. No sport could ever leave these kinds of markings on their players. It led Harry to believe that there's more to this billionaire than what he let on.

''Yes, and you must be Lord Black,'' replied Bruce, his tone even and friendly but Harry can hear the suspicion in his voice.

Harry chose to ignore it. Instead, he smiled back. _'Two can play this game.'_ One of the advantages of being somewhat of an acquaintance with a Malfoy was that you understand the shoddy side of politic.

''Call me Harry, Mr. Wayne. Please have a seat.''

Bruce nodded, that charming smile still in place. He called on the waiter, the same one that had led him, to bring him their finest wine before turning to Harry. Harry declined his head, pointing to his unfinished tea.

''I am glad you are able to see me on such short notice,'' began Harry, not at all affected by the piercing stare of Bruce Wayne. ''I hope I did not hinder you from anything important.''

''Not at all Lord... I mean Harry,'' replied Bruce, ''I have nothing pressing to attend to today.''

The two fell silent as the waiter came back with Bruce's wine. As the man turned to leave, Bruce yet again fixed Harry with his stare. ''If you don't mind me asking,'' Bruce asked, ''how old are you?''

Harry laughed mirthfully. It had a ringing quality to them, and Bruce was startled to catch on the slight bitter tone in them. ''Not at all. I'll be eighteen in two months.''

Bruce stared at him. This kid in front of him, not even eighteen yet, was already a lord. He couldn't help but asked, ''What happen to your parents?''

From the look on Harry's face, Bruce already knew the answer.

''They're dead, Mr. Wayne,'' Harry answered in a sort of voice that told him he was tired of answering, ''Murdered more like it, something we both have in common.''

It was his last sentence that had Bruce stiffened. He looked sharply at Harry. While it was a common knowledge in Gotham that his parents were murdered, but as far as he knew this knowledge was not known abroad. He narrowed his eyes.

Harry smiled, noticing the look. ''No need to be so hostile, Mr. Wayne,'' Harry said linking his hands together with his chin on top, ''I had researched on you as you surely had on me.''

Bruce remained quiet at this. For the life of him, Bruce could not understand how it was that he seemingly lost his wit to this child. He had been longer in the game, had more experiences. But at the moment, his experiences meant nothing next to Harry Black.

''What is it that you want?'' said Bruce using his authority's tone of voice. It was not one he often called for when being Bruce Wayne, but it seemed appropriate at the time. Harry's smile widened.

''For now,'' Harry said as he sipped his tea, ''I want to know what drove Wayne Industries into what it is today.''

And with that, he left Bruce contemplating on his words.

Bruce met with Harry again a week later during his annual charity fund. Dick was beside him muttering how boring it was when he caught sight of the British Lord.

''Hey Bruce, isn't that the dude you met earlier?'' The boy even had the nerves to point.

''Dick, it's rude to point,'' Bruce admonished his adopted son. Dick smiled sheepishly. ''And yes, he is.''

It was as if the man, no teen, had six senses as he perked up and turned to Bruce's direction. Mirthful green eyes met piercing blue ones. Harry smiled as he made his way towards both Bruce and Dick.

''Good evening Mr. Wayne, it's nice to see you again,'' said the teen, saunting nearer to him.

Bruce smiled slightly back. ''It's nice to see you again, Harry.''

Dick coughed suspiciously by his side.

Harry turned to look at him. ''You must be Richard, Mr. Wayne's ward,'' said Harry holding out a hand to him. Dick winced slightly at the use of his full name but never the less shook his hand.

''Just call me Dick sir,'' said Dick and went back to his brooding. Really, the suit was getting to him.

Harry smiled brightly at him. He had felt the callousness in Dick's hand, quite similar to Bruce's, but he kept quiet about it. It was not his business.

Just as Harry was about to say something, the entrance door blew open, the wayward pieces of the broken wood injuring several people who were unfortunately close enough to the door. Through the smoke, a craze like man entered, his messy green hair swayed as he walked, his face in white paint and his scared mouth forever in a twisted smile.

It was the Joker.

Harry felt Bruce stiffened from beside him. Dick held the same poise. All around him he could see the people cowered away from the mad man, going as far away from him as they dared without arousing his ire. They treated him as if he was some sort of wild animal, attacking only when provoked.

Harry himself froze from where he stood. It was not because of the mad man appearance, of heaven's no, it was because of the pulse of a familiar magic that rung though the air. Harry's mind went a thousand miles per hour trying to get a logical explanation.

It was Sirius' magic that he felt. His long deceased godfather. But there was no mistake that it was his. Harry remembered quite well the feel of the man's magic. From his own experience to Dumbledore's memory, he was very sure of it.

Harry discretely sent out wave of his own magic, trying to pinpoint the location of said magic source. He paid no heed to the Joker insane way of intimidating the guesses, nor did he cared that both Bruce and Dick had both disappeared from among the crowd. All of his focus was on searching for Sirius.

When he locked on the location however, his heart fell. A wrench wreaking feeling pulled at his stomach as he let out a choke sob.

''Oh, Sirius...''

Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

This is the new instalment of this story. Yet again I apologies for the lateness. I fixed last chapter, thanks to those who pointed out my mistakes. And also my thanks for those who reviewed. Sorry, I could not reply back, but your reviews were much appreciated.

Anyway, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter and Batman belong to their respective creators.

Chapter 3

Joker sat back lazily on his makeshift throne, his feet dangling from one side of the arm of monstrousity of a purple couch, while his head rested on the other side. He was beyond bored. Nothing interesting ever happened anymore. Even fighting Bats doesn't sound as appealing as it had the first few times.

He let the sound of the tv drown him to the verge of sleeping but never quite there. With hencemen like his, one should never get too comfortable. His head lulled from side to side while his hand clicked away absently on the remote, skipping from one channel to another. That was until he reached the news channel.

_''A visiting lord from England was seen today meeting with our very own Bruce Wayne. Rumour had it that Lord Black and Wayne...''_

_'Lord Black?'_ Joker's attention immediately went to the screen. There was a picture shown of that pretty boy, Bruce with another in a clearly high class restaurant. Unfortunately, the second figure was not as clear.

Joker shook the tv hard in his frustration, wanting to know more on this Lord Black. He began to shriek in a terrifying manner, hitting the tv as if that would solve his problem. His minions cleared away from him. After a while, Joker threw the tv away.

''Does it mean we get a new one?'' one of the newer and obviously stupider hencemen said. His answer was a bullet through his head. The rest wisely kept quiet.

Joker sat back on his throne. It got him thinking, this Lord Black from England, perhaps a coincident, but whatever it was, it gave him a reason to kill someone... not that he needed one to begin with. He crackled evilly at the thought.

The so call 'charity fund' party was the perfect time to enact his slaughter of this Lord Black. The thought of killing someone that held a piece to his past sound enticing, exciting even. But somehow, it felt wrong... not right at all. Joker stubornly pushed the feeling down. Since when does killing not feel right to him anyway?

He smiled his twisted smile, scaring a few of his hencemen. Time for the fun to begin.

The door opened with a bang. A disappointingly little use of C4, in Joker's oppinion anyway, but it worked either way. He needed to teach his henchmen the 'right' way of using C4.

He smiled sinisterly as he made his way inside. He took in pride as the guests cowered in fear at his present. A little of his past self surfing for a bit. But as quickly as it came, it went down again.

''Good evening, lady and gents,'' he began, opening his arms in a sort of welcoming gesture. ''Hope you enjoy your evening, 'cause we're going to end with a BANG!''

His last statement cause a silmutaneous flinch among the guests. He smirked again. How he loved being in control. He pointed his gun mockingly at one of the male guest, and watched in sadistic glee as fear contorted his face. He smiled wickedly.

It was when his little minions started to filled in that he remembered why he was there in the first and so he swayed around the hall, checking each and every face.

He stared at one guy after another, earning scared look from them. He grabbed their faces harshly and turned to look carefully at some that once resembled him. He huffed and was on the verge of losing his temper when he heard it. The chocked sob that went straight to his stone cold heart.

''Oh, Sirius...''

Joker jerked his head in the voice's direction. And who he saw caused his past self to emerge. Joker did not even try to force him back down.

''Bambi,'' he whispered softly, as if not believing to see the boy he had loved as his own standing right in front of him. He slowly reached the boy, not taking his eyes away from him, as if he was afraid his dear sweet Bambi would disappear from him. Just as he was within a few feet from Harry, a clocked figure stood in his way.

''Get the hell away!'' screeched Joker, far more menacing than his usual moking self. Batman was taken aback by the sheer malice from the insane man but he held his ground.

''You should not have come here, Joker,'' he replied instead. His voice deep and his tone dangerous. Robin settled besides him, musscles tensed to attack at any movement he made.

Joker hissed angrily. How dare he? He raised his gun againts Batman, more than ready to kill the overgrown bat. But one look at the shaking Harry and his resolve vanished. He tsked angrily, more at himself than the bat. He made Harry afraid of him, something he had never wanted.

Clenching his eyes tightly, Joker disappered with a loud crack, leaving behind a very confuse crowd and a grief striken Harry.

Batman was confused by the out of character Joker. He was a bit more purposal tonight, as well as a bit more dangerous. What's more, he disappeared when a shot was released but none of the guests were hit.

Turning his head towards Harry, he inwardly sighed. The boy had collapsed to his knee the moment Joker had disappeared; it was a normal reaction really, but when he began shedding tears was when it got weird.

He had never seen the boy losing composure before, never mind them meeting just a week ago, but still. The way he cried was as if one was grieving for the death of a love one. And that's what baffled him. Perhaps his parents were killed by Joker? Which would be odd, considering that he came from England and he was sure as hell that Joker was not British.

Right?

Joker looked down from his perch on the tall building near the party hall. It pained him to watch Harry crying his heart out and it pained him more to see the scared look on his face.

His descend down The Veil in the Department of Mysteries had not kill him as he had thought, as most had thought, but it had dragged him all the way across the sea to Gotham. He was alive yes, but the descend had cost him his sanity.

Thus was the birth of Joker.

Joker was the bane of existance. He still have the personality of Sirius, the need to prank people, but it was to the extreme. In the end, insanity clouded his mind, screwing with his sense of judgement and the killing started.

It was only recently that his bloodlust induced insanity had began to reside and his mind began to clear. His memory of being Sirius slowly came back to him, but it was the appearance of Harry that finally brought back Sirius.

Tears fell down his eyes, messing his already messy make-up. It made him heart clenched painfully as he saw Harry shaking violently trying to control his crying. Oh, how he wish he could just go there and comfort his little godson.

But he couldn't, not with how badly Harry had reacted to him, to Joker, An inhuman like growl escape from him as he saw that pretty boy Bruce Wayne comforting his dear sweet Bambi.

Harry was his and no pretty boy gonna keep him away from his godson.

Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Seeing as I will be very busy in the next few months, I decided to upload two chapters. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Batman does not belong to me.

Chapter 4

''Are you alright?'' a soothing voice asked, cutting through his grief induce sadness. He looked up to see worried blue eyes, the very ones that had once stared at him with an intensity that can burn. Now, those piercing blue soften with concern for the teen.

''I'm... fine,'' said Harry shakily, trying hard to calmed his breathing. He tried to stand but his leg gave away. Bruce thankfully caught him before his knee hit the floor.

''I think it's best I sent you back to your hotel.'' Harry just nodded.

Bruce placed Harry in the back seat. He was oddly quiet, not even a trace of his quirky smile. He just stare out of the window, his eyes a bit glaze but somehow focus on something.

The atmosphere were solemn. Even Dick beside him was quiet.

Reaching the hotel, he gently pulled Harry out from his limborgini but was declined when he offered to help him to his suite. ''You've done enough Mr Wayne,'' replied Harry, a shadow of his smile coming back.

Bruce watched as Harry went straight into the lif. His walk was sluggish, lacking his usual confident gait. Bruce waited for a while, contemplating on whether or not he should have sent Harry to the hospital for a check up. In the end, he decided that it was better for the young lord to rest up in his room.

He drove back to Wayne Mansion without a second thought.

Joker stood out of the balcony of Harry's suite. He had checked earlier in his plan to assassinate Lord Black, the residence of said lord should he fail to kill him at the party. But now though, he use that knowledge to see Harry. Maybe he could not speak to him without a few shouting and crying involve, but at least he could see him.

Just as the thought cross his mind, the door to the suite open and the light swithed on. Harry strolled in looking tired and worned out. Joker felt guilty for being the cause of it. He tried to reach out to him, hugging him and giving him words of comfort but refrained himself. Right now, he was still Joker even if there's Sirius somewhere within him.

''Please go away,'' whispered Harry softly. Joker jerked at hearing his voice. He entered slowly.

''Harry, please,'' begged Joker. It pained him to hear Harry not wanting him anywhere near. Harry turned further away than him.

''Please, not today.''

It was said softly in that heartbroken tone that it tore Joker's heart. He nodded hesitantly, not wanting to be away from his little Bambi, but it was a request that he will follow.

''Goodbye, Bambi,'' Joker whispered back as he made his way out of the room. The silent 'goodbye padfoot' made him swell with hope.

Bruce met with Harry again the two days later. He had decided to take a jog along Gotham Park that morning, not at all expecting to see Harry there. He looked as cheerful as he was the first time Bruce had met him, not even a trace of his earlier breakdown was seen.

''Good morning, Mr Wayne,'' greeted the boy, waving cheerfully at him. Bruce smiled back at him despite himself. He couldn't help it. It was much better seeing Harry happy than sad.

''Good morning, Harry,'' said Bruce, slowing his jog so the boy can catch up to him. He couldn't stop himself from asking about his well-being. It was as if being near Harry brought out his fatherly instinct. Neither Dick nor Barbara had brought this side of him. It was quite baffling.

''I'm fine, much better actually,'' replied the boy. Bruce nodded.

As they continue to jog side by side, Bruce felt as if someone was staring at him. No, it was more like glaring at him. He inclined his head slightly behind his shoulder but saw nothing quite obvious. From the conner of his eyes, he saw Harry's smile drop a little but it was still there.

_'Ah,'_ he thought, _'someone is following us.'_ But the question was, which one of them was the one being stalked? Feeling yet again the glare, he came to the conclusion.

_'So Harry it is.'_ He narrowed his eyes slightly. He got a feeling that Joker had anything to do with it. No matter what, he would protect this child, especially against that madman.

Joker seethed silently from where he stood among the evergreen trees. That pretty boy is being a bit too friendly with _his _Bambi. And he simply cannot allow that Bruce Wayne keeping him away from Harry.

Bruce received death threat the very moment he left Harry by his hotel. It was a pretty typical one that he paid it no heed. What a mistake it was.

After his meeting with Harry the following day, half of his eastern factory was blown apart, killing several of the workers while injuring most. Another meeting with Harry and another factory got blown up. Since then, Harry had kept his interaction with Bruce to a minimum, if not at all, as if he had known that his being with Bruce was the cause of the destructions.

Meanwhile, Bruce had analysed the letters he keep on receiving. It was not a big surprise when the culprit turned out to be Joker, in fact he had already guess it, but it was still shocking.

There it was, written in the letters, warning Bruce to stay far away from Harry or else something bad will happen. It came as another huge surprise when Joker came bursting into his mansion where a party was taking place. Harry was among the guests.

_Screams erupt from the crowds as the door was blown open. In came Joker, his face hostile, not a trace of sick humour in them. His usually wild eyes now glinted with intelligence._

_He poised his gun threateningly at the guests. _

_''Let them go,''_ _said Harry calmly as he walked foward. He no longer looked as he did when he first encountered Joker, but had stayed frighteningly calm. _

_Surprising, Joker obeyed his wish._

_Now, only Joker, Harry and Bruce stayed in the party hall. Harry and Joker maintained eye contact, as if they were conversing through that alone. Bruce was not as forgotten as he thought he was, because the moment he started to move, the gun was pointed to his head._

_''Don't hurt him,'' said Harry, a bit pleadding in his tone. Joker's hand slacked a little._

_''But Bambi, I can't allow him being near you,'' replied Joker. _

_**'Bambi?' **__The use of the affectionate nickname threw Bruce off. And was it just him, or did Joker just __pouted?_

_Harry shook his head violently. ''You can't just go aroud killing people!'' he shouted desperately, now standing in front of Bruce. The gun was immediately put away._

_''Bambi...''_

_''No!'' Harry cried, cutting off whatever it was that Joker wishes to say. Tears began to roll down from his eyes. ''Don't call me that. You're not Sirius.''_

_Joker flinched noticibly. To Bruce's surprise, there were unshed tears in Joker's eyes. His gun completely forgotten by his side._

_''You're not Sirius,'' Harry repeated, his body shook whether from grief or anger, he did not know. ''Sirius died. I saw him die.''_

_''But I'm here Harry, alive,'' said Joker, surprisingly gentle. It was a side Bruce had never seen before, not even as Batman. It a side to Joker that he never knew even existed._

_''No, you're not. The Sirius I know will never kill anyone,'' he bit back angrily, earning another flinch from Joker. Harry's shoulder shagged a little, as if the final outburt had took all of his anger. ''Please, just leave.''_

_Joker looked hesitant to leave but he nodded. Yet again he left with that loud crack, the one similar to the sound of a gun shot._

It was weird, Bruce thought, recalling back to his newly acquired knowledge. Harry and Joker were somehow related, but he was not sure of the actual relationship. Joker had affectionly called him 'Bambi', while Harry called him 'Sirius'. Perhaps his real name?

Talk about irony.

He had search verhemently for the name Sirius. So far he had no luck. But he was not about to give up. Maybe in solving this piece of puzzle, Joker can finally be cured.

Harry lay idly on his bed. His mind blank while the magic surrounding him was frantic. He knew Sirius was near, the man never did leave him alone. He cared not for Joker, but that was also part of Sirius, the prankster part of him. And he'd be a hypocrite for hating Joker because he had killed.

He made his way to the window and immediately spotted Joker from the opposite building. He was shaking from the cold, and Harry knew he was just as hungry. Harry drew in a deep breath. No matter what, the man was still his godfather.

And so, with his wandless magic he sent warm clothing and food to him. _'Please eat,'_ Harry said mentally to Sirius. Without a back glance, he went back to his bed. Sleep enveloped him the moment his head hit the soft pillow.

Joker was irritated when he felt the Bats somewhere near him. He was cold, he was hungry. He did not want to have to deal with the overgrown bat that he had assosiate with Snivellus. But he kept quiet, if only for Harry's sake.

Joker was baffled when suddenly warm clothing covered him and steaming mouth-watering food appeared before him. _'Please eat,'_ said a voice in his head, and Joker knew that it was Harry that sent them to him.

His Bambi still care about him!

And so with a happy smile, he picked up the food and began to eat. The presence of Batman near him was completely forgotten.

Batman stood silently to the side as he watched Joker staring almost longingly at the suite directly across from him. It was Harry's suite he realised, and couldn't help but feel anxious. This Joker was on the verge of obsession with Harry.

The man just keep on staring, not even paying attention to the world surrounding him. It was as if his world was evolving around Harry. Nothing seems to be happening. Batman almost called it quits when something happened. Something, not even his most briliant logically thinking mind could come out with an explaination.

Thick, comfortable clothing covered Joker, protecting him from the cold draft in the abandon building. Warm food appeared as if answering to his growling stomach.

Batman peered out into Harry's window and was shock to see him staring right at where both him and Joker were currently. Then, without looking back, he disappeared from the window.

Turning back to Joker, Batman was yet again surprised to see him eating his food contently, a look of bliss on his face.

Bruce decided that the best way of getting information was from the source itself. And so, in his alter ego, he visited Harry in his suite. He waited for the teen to come back from where ever he was.

''It's rude to enter people's place uninvited,'' said Harry without even turning to him. It alarmed Batman. Right now, Harry bore a blank expression, but he can see the edge in them. _'He's dangerous,'_ his instinct told him, and Batman always listen to them.

Harry smiled then, taking some of the edge off. ''What bring you here Batman?'' asked Harry, tilting his head to the side. Then another smirk. ''Or should I say Mr Wayne?''

Bruce stiffened. How did he know?

As if reading his mind, Harry answered. ''It was weird really, that Bruce Wayne and Batman was never seen at the same time. Even with a solid alibi, when one looked for the right clue, it was quite easy to figure out.''

This time, Harry smiled mysteriously. ''Besides, your aura felt the same as Mr Wayne.''

''Aura?'' asked Batman, not at all attempting to deny Harry's claim. He got a feeling the boy knew more than he led on.

''Oh, yes. Aura, everyone has it and it's different from each and everyone. That's how I knew it was you behind that mask.'' Then, in an almost strain voice he added, ''That is also how Joker knew it was Bruce Wayne behind Batman.''

This piece of knowledge bring dreads to all part of his being. Joker knew who he was all along!_ 'But'_ his mind seems to say,_ 'why did he not kill me in the first place?'_

''He did not kill you because he would hate losing his favorite plaything,'' said Harry, seemingly answering the question he never got to say verbally. Could it be possible that Harry can read mind?

Harry smiled again. ''Yes Mr Wayne, I can read mind.''

Bruce have no say to this. He just stayed still, as if waiting for more surprises heading his way. Seriously, ever since Harry came to Gotham, everything seems to be more complicated.

''Forgive me, it was not my intention to complicate thing.''

Batman just nodded.

Harry sighed. ''You must leave Batman. Joker does not take too kindly of you being near me.''

''Why is that?'' Batman asked, it was afterall the main reason he came here for.

Harry smiled bitterly. ''He hates to think that I might consider another to be my father figure.''

If anything, it cause another million other questions forming.

Please R&R!


End file.
